Island of Lost Dreams
by Beca81393
Summary: It was supposed to be a fun trip. Out of this world actually. And in the beginning it was fun. Hogwarts put on a cruise for all of the students as a way to celebrate Harry defeating Voldemort. Ron and Harry were going for fun and Hermione was going to escape for something she lost. When she jumps overboard to save George and they end up on a deserted island what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Some parts will be out of character and some of the characters who were killed in the seventh book will be alive in this one. Hermione and Ron are strictly friends in this fanfic! I own nothing but the idea.

XXX

Hermione, Ron, and Harry were each looking at brochures that had been sent to them through the post. It was advertising a cruise for all of the Hogwarts students including those who had just graduated. Sure, the three hadn't technically been there for their seventh year, but they were still considered graduates nonetheless.

"Come on, Hermione. You've been through so much with us, how can you be afraid of a little boat ride?" Ron teased her with a hint of humor. Harry didn't say anything but watched the pair intently. Hermione shrugged her shoulders up and down a little at she looked at Ron.

"I don't trust boats." She answered matter of factly. "There has been so much that's happened, ships sink all the time."

"Yea, but this one is unsinkable!" Ron replied incredulously. "You'll be totally safe." Hermione still looked unsure but then gazed over to where George was sitting.

They were spending yet another summer at the Burrow. Harry and Ron were taking time to enjoy themselves after the war and before they seriously started studying for their Auror tests. Hermione still wasn't quite sure what her future entailed yet. She had been personally invited to teach at Hogwarts, which was where her heart truly was but another part of her was edging to go with Ron and Harry and continue on with their adventures. At least with these sorts of adventures they would have more time to plan and they would have more training than they did in their Hogwarts days. The biggest reason Hermione didn't want to go on the cruise with her two best friends was because of George. Ever since Fred had been killed in the battle, George hadn't been himself. He had withdrawn himself from the rest of his family. Yes, Fred and George had been twins but a part of George had died the day Fred did. Hermione didn't want to leave George alone with just Molly and Arthur, Molly had a tendency to be overbearing and Hermione understood that there were times when George needed his space, not to mention Molly was going through her own period of grief and could be unpredictable as a result.

"Earth to Hermione?" Harry was now waving his hand in front of Hermione's face, trying to get her attention. She blinked a few times and looked at him. Out of the corner of her eye she saw George getting up to leave the table and felt a small part of her that wanted to follow him. Recently, George had had a habit of going places without telling anyone.

"Let me think about it and get back to you." She finally said and stood up, perhaps a bit too abruptly. Before Harry and Ron had a chance to answer her, Hermione was gone. She disapparated.

Hermione had spent a lot of time considering where George was going until it finally occurred to her. She had apparated to the place where Fred was buried and sure enough that's where his brother stood, kneeled in front of the stone with his hand on the top and his forehead resting against it.

_Blimey, Gred, what am I supposed to do without you. I can't just move on. You're a part of me…_ Hermione was able to make out. A lot of what George was saying was incoherent after that. Hermione walked up quietly behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. George whipped around to face her and the site of what George had become made her want to break down.

He had lost a lot of weight and there were large dark circles under his eyes. His eyes, where there used to be his trademark Weasley twin twinkle, were dull and almost lifeless. George's face needed a desperate shave and his hair, if not a good cut, at least a trim.

"Why did you follow me here?" George all but snarled at her. Hermione took a few steps away from the grieving twin and tripped over another headstone in the process.

"George, I'm really worried about you." She stammered and George shook his head a couple of times, tears continued to flow down his face until he sat back down on the ground. Hermione timidly walked over to where he sat and put her arms around him. George wrapped him arms back around her and put his face in her shoulder, continuing to cry.

"What am I going to do?!" George moaned into her shoulder. "I am nothing without Fred."

Hermione didn't know what to say to him at all. She had never been in a situation anywhere near what George was going through. Even though Ron and Harry were her two best friends in the entire world, they didn't know everything about her. She was always very careful with how well she allowed people to get to know her. With George however, things were starting to feel different. At Hogwarts, she had tried so hard not to let Fred and George get away with their antics while she was secretly egging them on. The truth was, Hermione had always admired the twins but now she felt like she could make a difference to George. Then, an idea popped into Hermione's head.

"George, I have an idea." Hermione suddenly said. He looked up at her, sniffling and kind of confused in the process.

"What is it, 'Mione?" Was the reply. She shuddered a little bit, she usually hated it when people called her that but in this case it kind of sounded right.

"At Hogwarts they're trying to redo some of the staff because they've lost some and other professors are looking for new jobs because they no longer need the protection they got there now that's Voldemort's gone. I heard one of the positions they're trying hardest to fill is the Defense Against the Dark Arts class and even the Potions class. You could apply for one of those positions." George shrugged his shoulders up and down a couple of times although he was beginning to compose himself. Slowly, he lifted himself off of Hermione's chest and looked at her right in the eye.

"What makes you think I'm cut out to be a professor?" George, instead of sounding sad like he was earlier sounded angry that Hermione would even think of something like that.

"Well, think about it. You would have the chance to reach out to students who need it most at an age where they need it. George, you would have the opportunity to make a great impact in the childrens' education for years to come. Who knows, you might have the chance to teach a mini version of you." Hermione tried to smile while she reached out to touch George's knee. He quickly jerked his knee away and glared at her.

"It is none of your business what I should do with my life, Granger." George said coldly and disapparated without even standing up. This left Hermione alone at Fred's headstone.

She looked at it sadly and then drew in a great breath.

"Just because they didn't know about us doesn't mean I miss you any less." She murmured. "I love you Fred Weasley, please, try and knock some sense into your brother." Hermione could have sworn that she felt the wind blow against her face but when she glanced at the tree above her it was perfectly straight. She had to be imagining things. Hermione took a few more minutes and then apparated back to the Burrow. It wasn't a big surprise to her that George was nowhere to be found. Hermione went back into the bedroom that she and Ginny shared and saw the youngest Weasley perched on her bed, trying to paint her toenails.

"Oh, thank god you're back!" Ginny all but squealed when she saw her bushy haired friend come back in. "Please help me do this! I must have gotten nail polish on every bit of me but my toenail!" Sure enough, Ginny had and Hermione spent quite a bit of time and a fair number of spells to clean her up so the toes looked presentable.

"So where did you disappear to?" Ginny questioned and Hermione shrugged her shoulders. At first she really didn't want to tell her friend but suddenly she felt as though she owed Ginny the truth.

"I went to see Fred." Hermione finally choked out after a minute or two of silence. Ginny looked understandingly at her and took her hand in hers.

"Hermione, you probably miss him more than anyone else besides George." The younger girl said. Besides Fred and Hermione, Ginny had been the only other person to know about their relationship. They were originally going to come out as a couple after the war ended but due to Fred's death they were never able to.

"He and I were supposed to get married and have a family together!" Hermione said softly, some tears falling freely down her face. "I was so excited and proud at the thought of us bringing our children to the train and having their own adventures at Hogwarts!"

Ginny stood up suddenly and walked across the room and fumbled around her dresser. Hermione watched her as she dabbed at her eyes with a napkin.

"Hermione, Fred wanted me to give this to you incase anything ever happened to him." She said after she found what she was looking for. Hermione perked up a little, hoping for a letter or something from her love. Ginny came back to the bed with a jewelry box in her hands and gave it to Hermione. Hermione opened the box to reveal a beautiful necklace with a star as the pendant.

"How did he know?" Hermione murmured as she looked at it.

"How did he know what?" Ginny asked.

"How did Fred know that every night I would look to the sky and the brightest star would remind me of him?"

The two girls embraced and Hermione didn't think Ginny would never let go until she did to offer help putting the necklace on. Hermione got up to look at herself in the mirror and she could feel her tear stained face shine as she looked at it.

"Hermione, I know you really don't want to go on that cruise but I think it should do some good for you. You'll be able to have some you time." When Hermione looked at Ginny with surprise, she wasn't expecting to see the look of maturity on the red head's face.

"Ginny, I think you're right. I'm going to go and tell the boys right now that I want to go." Hermione told her and went to leave the room. "It really means a lot to me to have this necklace." She added before she left.

Hermione ran down towards the kitchen because that was most likely where Ron and Harry were and sure enough, it was.

"Harry, Ron? I've decided to go on the cruise!" Hermione told him excitedly. The three of them then went to their owls and sent off their RSVPs.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since Hermione and George's meeting at Fred's headstone. George had become even more withdrawn since he and Hermione spoke, however, whenever the two came face to face Hermione would still receive a death glare from him. Hermione was too busy to even notice the open hostility from the living Weasley twin, although everyone else in the household had noticed.

"My god, Hermione," Ginny murmured to her friend one evening. "If looks could kill, George would have killed you a thousand times already!" Hermione hadn't told Ginny about the conversation she and George had had at Fred's cemetery.

"I suppose I haven't even noticed." Hermione replied, not really wanting to discuss it. "I'm so nervous about this trip and I don't know what to pack! I've rewritten my packing list at least seven times." The cruise was scheduled to leave port in two days and it was clear how anxious she was.

"Well, tomorrow when we have breakfast you have to look at George. It's kind of scary to watch." At that, Ginny gave a nervous giggle. A few minutes later, Ginny's soft snores could be heard on the other side of the room. With a quick glance at her watch, Hermione saw that it was only eleven thirty and she was suddenly very thirsty. As quietly as she could, she got out of bed and tried to maneuver around each squeaky floorboard in Ginny's room so she wouldn't wake the red head.

When Hermione finally got out of the room, she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She went and poured herself a glass of milk and cut a little piece of the leftover apple pie Molly had made for dinner. Just when she had settled down in a chair and started to eat, George walked into the kitchen. He didn't appear to notice her as he went about his agenda, however he noticed when he went to sit down.

"You're sitting in my seat, Granger." He muttered, still standing as though he was expecting her to move.

"Last time I checked, you sat at the other head of the table, reserved for the oldest Weasley after your father." Hermione replied politely, pointing towards the seat that George always sat in.

"Last time I checked, you sat in the seat across from my mother and next to my father at the other end of the table." Was the answer and Hermione looked down at her pie, not saying another word. She was well aware she was sitting in what used to be Fred's usual seat.

"You know, George, just because you and I don't get along doesn't mean I didn't get along with Fred!" Hermione finally told him and George's eyes turned stone cold as he looked at her.

"You think I don't know anything don't you, Granger!" George sounded venomous and Hermione felt herself start to shiver with apprehension. "I knew everything! I knew you and Fred had this… this… thing! I also knew that no matter how many times Fred asked you didn't want him to tell me! Well, answer me this, why couldn't I, Fred's best friend and twin, know about you and him but you allowed Ginny to find out?! The world doesn't and didn't revolve around you!" Hermione glanced at him, very surprised. Just when she thought she had done everything she could to hide their relationship she had been very wrong. Then, she saw how much of an idiot she had been, of course George would have known, the twins had been connected in a way.

"So, you're angry with me because I wanted to wait for the end of the battle to announce our relationship?" Hermione asked him, perplexed.

"You are responsible for Fred wanting to be in the final battle. He wanted to be there to protect you and he died. Now, I have no one." Suddenly, Hermione wasn't hungry anymore. She pushed past George who had started to cry again and back to Ginny's room and sat on the edge of her bed. As Hermione put her head in her hands, she could already feel her own tears begin to fall.

Now she knew why George hated her so much. But was she really the reason why Fred had died? Her eyes began to droop and she laid back in her bed. Little did she know the dreams that she would be facing.

_All she could see was darkness as she ran, until she saw a pinprick of light in the distance. She continued to run until she reached it._

"_Don't be afraid, Hermione." A voice came from the heavens. Hermione turned around and looked everywhere, trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Fred?" She murmured uncertainty._

"_Don't be afraid." The voice repeated._ _From behind her she could hear heavy footsteps and instead of figuring out where the voice was coming from she turned to run._

"_Don't be afraid." But she was afraid, she didn't know what was chasing her. Suddenly, she could feel her feet weren't on solid ground anymore and could feel herself falling. The light finally came on in her dream and she was able to take in her surroundings. She had just fallen off a cliff, and when she looked up she could see a lion looking down at her._

"_Don't be afraid." It said as she fell in Fred's voice._

"Hermione! Hermione!" Someone was shaking Hermione and she quickly opened her eyes.

"What is it? What happened!?" Hermione was looking at Molly Weasley and she could see Ginny looking at her. She looked terrified. Molly gave her some chocolate and took her in her arms.

"It was a bad dream." Molly told her. "Are you sure you'll be okay to go on this cruise?" Hermione nodded as she ate some of the chocolate and could feel warmth spreading through her body from it.

"I'll be okay, Molly. Everything's going to be okay." Molly and Ginny went downstairs to get breakfast started while Hermione finished her chocolate. She felt herself give an involuntary shiver when she thought back to her dream. It had all seem so vivid. She could feel the lion's breath on the backs of her legs from when it was chasing her and the panic that was going through her body while everything was happening. Part of her wished that she had kept with Divination so she would be able to interpret it. As she got up to get dressed for the day, she felt her anxieties slip away from the dream. Instead, the usual ones about the trip were taking it's place.

_I really have to start getting packed,_ she thought to herself. Her trunk was open and empty at the foot of her bed and she put two weeks worth of muggle and wizard clothes inside of it along with sunscreen and toiletries. That way, the hard part was done and she could add more things in if she needed to as the day went on. When Hermione went downstairs to have breakfast with the rest of the Weasleys and Harry she was quick to notice George's empty chair.

"Where did George go?" Hermione asked Molly and she shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he was going to be out for the day. We're not really sure where he went," was Molly's reply. Instead of questioning any further, Hermione loaded her plate with some eggs, bacon, and toast and began to eat. The table was very quiet until Ron decided to open his mouth.

"So, Hermione, have you started packing yet?" He asked her and Hermione nodded.

"I packed all of my clothes, now I need to figure out what other things I'd like to bring." She answered. It was clear to her that the two hadn't begun to pack but they could do it last minute because they would most likely be packing only their clothes.

"We're going to go for a walk when we're done with breakfast." Harry told her thoughtfully, "Would you like to come with us." Hermione nodded with enthusiasm as Ginny looked sadly at her plate. She hadn't even begun to pack so she would not be able to go with her friends. Hermione finished eating and walked out of the kitchen with Harry and Ron until they were outside. They remained silent until they were off Weasley property and that's when Ron began to speak.  
"I am so excited for this trip!" He definitely sounded excited. "I've never been on a cruise before."  
"Neither have I." Hermione and Harry said at the same time. While Harry and Ron began to talk about the cruise, Hermione allowed her mind to wander. Where would was George? What was he doing? She knew that it must have had something to do with the argument they had had the night before. Her gut gave a guilty twinge when she remembered that George blamed her for Fred's death. Since she was so caught up in her thoughts, Hermione tripped over a tree root and didn't even notice until her arms went out to catch her fall.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry asked, helping her up. She nodded as she brushed the dirt off of her t shirt. The trail that they were taking eventually led them back to the Burrow and once they got there Harry and Ron ran up the stairs to start their own packing for the cruise.

Hermione sat in the living room quietly while Harry, Ron, and Ginny packed. Occasionally she could hear chuckles from Ron's room at the very top and even some thumps from Ginny's room as she, no doubt, carelessly threw her things in her trunk. When Hermione heard the front door clunk shut she quickly picked up a magazine and began to read it. George walked past her without even a glance and most likely didn't even realize she was there.

"Mum?" He called out.

"I'm in here, dear." Molly called back from the kitchen. After George went into the kitchen, Hermione put her ear against the door to listen to their conversation. "Where have you been all day? It's already almost three o'clock. I was hoping you could talk to Harry, Ginny, and Ron before they go. I'm afraid something's going to happen to them on this trip. They do have a tendency to be careless."  
"I still have plenty of time to talk to them," was George's reply. He seemed relieved when he started to speak again. "You don't want me to talk to Hermione?"

"Hermione has a good head on her shoulders, not to mention she's anxious about the trip and had a horrible nightmare last night. She'll probably be in her room for most of the ship." Hermione listened to what sounded like pacing footsteps. Those were most likely coming from George. George cleared his throat.

"What kind of nightmares has she been having?" He asked. Before Hermione could hear Molly's reply, Ron and Harry came down the stairs.

"All finished packing?" Hermione asked them before they could ask why she was eavesdropping on the kitchen and they nodded.  
"Can you make sure we have everything?" Ron asked her and she nodded. The friends walked upstairs and into Ron's room. She quickly went through the contents of their trunks and gave them a satisfied nod.

"The only thing I would add are some things to entertain you if you get bored or if you can't sleep." She told them. "Like books or something." Hermione left the boys to finish their packing to go into Ginny's room and add some last minute things she had thought of. When she walked into the room, she found a very satisfied looking Ginny closing her trunk.

"I'm going downstairs to get some lemonade." She told her friend which left Hermione alone. She threw a first aid kit and a couple books in her trunk then closed it. No matter what she was ready to go. Hermione laid down on her bed to rest her eyes for a few moments before she was awoken by Ron coming in to tell her dinner was ready.

Dinner was an ordinary affair. There was a lot of clinging of plates and laughs from around the table. The only one who remained quiet throughout the meal was George. He seemed to be very interested in his green beans whenever Hermione tried to sneak a glance at him. Molly looked as though she was hiding something and had the trademark Weasley twinkle in her eye but no one seemed to notice besides Hermione. _If only Harry and Ron hadn't come down when they did, then I would know what was happening._ After dinner, Arthur set off some fireworks and then encouraged everyone to get some sleep because they would be awake early the next morning.

Hermione woke up at three in the morning because she wanted to take a shower before everyone else. The whole time she had been at the Burrow she had not been able to get a hot shower and it was finally going to happen. While she was inside, she embraced the heat of the water as it hit against her bare skin. After she got out, she dried off quickly and put a towel around her chest and hair. Then, she brushed her teeth. While she was leaving to go back to Ginny's room and get dressed, a sudden mass ran into her.

"Hmph." She said as she stumbled, the towel slipping a little while she did.

"I'm sorry I wasn't realizing where I was…" Came George's voice. He was holding all of his shower stuff and had had the same idea that Hermione had had about waking up early. Even though he wasn't going on the cruise, he was probably going to go to say goodbye to Ginny and Ron or something. When he noticed that it was Hermione he ran into he quickly stopped apologizing and got the infamous stone look on his face. His ears then got red and Hermione glanced down to see her towel needed to be readjusted. George had gotten a free showing of her breasts. Without another word he went into the shower and Hermione went back to Ginny's room.

It didn't take long for Hermione to get changed into her dress robes and to dry and straighten her hair with magic. A few minutes after she was done getting ready, Ginny woke up and from the creaks around the house, Hermione was sure that the others were also awake. By five o'clock everyone was ready to go.

"Okay everyone." Molly said. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were in the living room around the fireplace. They were going to floo to the port because Ginny couldn't apparate yet. "Hold onto your trunk and say 'mystic port,' I'm going to apparate ahead of you and meet all of you there. Good luck." At that, Molly apparated and Ginny walked towards the fireplace. One by one each of them went until Hermione was the last person in the living room. George was nowhere to be seen but Hermione pushed those thoughts away as she went through the process to floo to the port.

"Mystic Port." She bellowed and that's where it took her.

The process to get them checked in was very smooth and easy. Hermione was staying with all the girls in her year and Ginny was staying with all the girls in hers. Same with Ron and Harry. They went into their rooms, which were actually very large suites. Each of the girls had their own bedrooms with bathrooms and there was even a sitting area for them all. Once Hermione got settled, she went back to the main common area which was where they were supposed to meet. There were four long tables, exactly like at Hogwarts, and Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table. Soon, everyone was there and sitting, looking at the staff table. Eventually, the entire staff was there, or at least the staff that was returning. Professor McGonagall would be the Headmistress and Hagrid was there along with a couple others. The seats where the History of Magic, Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, and Transfiguration were open. McGonagall stood up and addressed them all.

"I would like to welcome you to the first Hogwarts Cruise. We are celebrating the defeat of the Dark Lord and also getting to know our classmates a little better. For our seventh year students, we are celebrating your graduation from Hogwarts. Now I just have some rules I would like to go over." She spent about fifteen minutes going over things such as getting out of bed late at night and always having a buddy. "I would also like to introduce one of our new professors. George Weasley will be returning to Hogwarts in the Fall as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Hermione gasped as George came out of a curtain and sat next to Professor McGonagall with a smug look on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

"When did this happen?" Hermione heard Ginny ask Ron. She didn't hear Ron's response though because she was too distracted by the red haired Weasley who was smiling at the crowd. The students were all talking excitedly about George being their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Most remembered his and Fred's famous exit from Hogwarts during Hermione's fifth year and for the younger students who hadn't been there, they had heard from siblings, older friends, and even some professors. The Weasley twins were that legendary. Hermione then realized that this was, most likely, what George had been talking to Mrs. Weasley about the night before.

This also had to be why George had been awake so early to shower. It was then that Hermione saw Professor McGonagall was still speaking.

"Now that we have gone through our introductions, I would like to invite everyone to enjoy their dinner." And at that, the plates in front of them magically filled with food. Hermione was less interested in eating than she had been before McGonagall went through her announcements.

"Hermione, aren't you hungry?" She heard Harry to try say, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at Ron and Ginny who were deep in conversation. Once Ginny finished eating, she asked Hermione if she wanted to hang out in her cabin to which Hermione gratefully accepted. Hermione didn't want to be with everyone anymore. Everyone at the tables were still eating and Hermione and Ginny were the first to stand up, gaining a few quick glances from their classmates in the process.

It took them a little while to find their way back to where the sixth year Gryffindor girls had been assigned.

"They should have given us a damn map for this place." The Weasley girl said at one point with a chuckle.

"Or at least some signs." The brunette agreed. When they finally got to the suites they were out of breath. Hermione looked around at their common area and it looked exactly like the one that Hemrione was staying in. Since it was the first night of the cruise, both girls were certain the rest of Ginny's roommates wouldn't be back for a while. Ginny laid out on the couch while Hermione sat on one of the reclining chairs.

"You okay, 'Mione?" Ginny asked her, looking a little concerned. Hermione shrugged her shoulders and a small moan escaped her lips. She decided it was time to tell Ginny about her and George's meeting.

"That day a few days ago when I went to Fred's grave, I had gone following George," She began, Ginny sat back and looked at her, urging her to continue. "I've been worried about him a lot, he's been withdrawn and quiet and he just hasn't been looking good. When he saw that I was there he got angry that I had followed him then started crying. He told me he felt lost without Fred here and I told him that he should get a job teaching at Hogwarts. Then he told me to mind my own business and disapparated. That night, after you went to bed, I went downstairs to have a slice of pie and some milk and we met again. He told me that Fred wanted to fight in the battle to make sure that I was safe. It's my fault that Fred died." Towards the end of her story, Hermione's voice had faltered but she really didn't want to cry again. She felt as though she had spent a lot of time the past few days crying.

"Hermione, it's not your fault that Fred died! Don't let yourself believe what George is saying!" Ginny sounded angry with her brother and Hermione didn't do anything besides shrug her shoulders.

"What I don't understand is why would he snap at me when I suggest he try becoming a professor just to become one anyway?" It just didn't make sense to her. The other girls in Ginny's year started to come back a few minutes later and Hermione bid her friend goodnight. When Hermione left the sixth year Gryffindor girls' area she suddenly felt wide awake. She wasn't ready to go back to her room yet.

It seemed like a good idea to explore the ship while most of her peers were back in their own rooms. That way she wouldn't have to deal with people stepping on her and walking too slow. Hermione would also have time to think about Fred. The cruise ship that they were on didn't seem too big but magic made it seem as though they had plenty of room. There were five floors, each of the houses had their own floor and the fifth floor was where all of their activities and meals were going to be. After walking around the whole ship a few times Hermione felt as though she was getting the hang of everything. She was just about to walk back to her room when she heard someone talking.

_This was a stupid idea, Fred. But I didn't know what else to do. I'm not cut out to be a teacher, I'm not cut out for anything. The only thing I'm good at is making jokes but I'm just so miserable. I don't know if I'm ever going to be able to laugh or joke again. _George was at the front of the ship, sitting with his head and his hands and facing the water. Hermione didn't know whether or not to go near him and decided that she would leave him alone with his grief. She didn't want to mettle again.

The next few days passed by and Hermione was having a pretty good time. She was spending a lot of time with Ginny, Ron, and Harry and doing different activities. There was dancing, some painting, some yoga, and some other things that she had never tried before. George was very popular with the students, especially the female students. He was putting up a happy act but Hermione could see the pain that was behind his strained smile. She had continued with her nightly walks and George was always in the same place, talking out loud to Fred about different things. She was kind of surprised by something she had heard the previous night. It turned out that Professor McGonagall had asked George to take the job so she could keep an eye on him. She and Molly were very concerned with his well-being and McGonagall had promised Molly she could keep George safe.

Whenever Hermione listened to George talk to Fred she began to feel anxious for his safety. He really did sound suicidal with some of the things he was saying. Instead of getting better George was starting to sound worse each night.

"Can you pass the cheese?" Ron asked Hermione at dinner that night. They were having make your own tacos which was one of Hermione's favorite foods. She passed it to him right away while she munched on her own taco. It was quickly discovered that if she ate, even just a little bit, her friends wouldn't ask her as many questions. George had discovered this too, it appeared, because Hermione saw that he was gradually eating more at meal times too. His seat had been moved from next to McGonagall to next to Hagrid which seemed to be working. Gradually, the students began to make their way back to their rooms and Hermione wasn't too far behind them.

After everyone in the seventh year Gryffindor girl area fell asleep, Hermione got out of bed to walk around. She began her habit of walking up to the fifth floor and around where the Ravenclaws were being housed then down to the fourth floor, where the Gryffindors were. She always saved the third floor for last because that was the 'main' floor and where George usually was. The first floor housed the Slytherins and the second floor the Hufflepuffs. By the time she got back to where George would be sitting he was already crying. As Hermione walked closer she could smell alcohol and saw the tell tale bottle of firewiskey on the ground next to him. Suddenly, George stood up and climbed to the top of the rail, looking as though he was about to jump off.

_This is for you, my brother. It's a same Mum never taught us how to swim. We will be together before too long._ George jumped into the waters and Hermione ran to where he just was.

"George!" She called but his head wasn't breaking above the ocean. She jumped in after him and managed to pull him up to the surface before it was too late.

By the time she had found a floating log for them to hold on to, the boat had already disappeared. McGonagall had put a charm on it to do that so Muggles wouldn't see them. They were stranded. George coughed a little bit from next to her but he didn't open his eyes, Hermione guessed that he was knocked out. She didn't know what to do until she looked further in the distance and saw an island. It was about a mile away but Hermione didn't care, she began to swim towards it. It was difficult, kicking and making sure George didn't let go of the log but eventually they made it there. Hermione laid on the shore, breathing deeply and then rolled over to where George was, he was coughing out more water and eventually his eyes opened.

"What's happening, where am I?" He spluttered and looked even closer. "What are you doing here?" George added coldly.

"I think I'm the one that just saved your life!" Hermione all but shrieked back at him. "What the hell were you thinking? You jumped off the ship and I jumped in afterwards."  
"I'm not happy here, Granger! Can't you see that?! I'm nothing without Fred. Absolutely nothing." George went over to sit on a rock and look out into the ocean. Hermione wanted to start a fire until she realized she had left her wand on the ship. Part of her wanted to ask George if he had his but she knew he wasn't in any kind of mood to listen to her so she moved to a different part of the beach and curled up. The Hogwarts Cruise was long gone by now and since it was so late no one would notice they were gone until the next morning. Hopefully she and George would be able to find someone on the island the next day.

When Hermione woke up the next morning, George was already wide awake and trying to catch fish in the water. Her heart sank as she watched him, he would have been using his wand if he had it.

"You don't have your wand?" She decided to ask him and he shook his head.

"No, I left it in my room." He replied without looking at her. "Do you have yours?" Hermione shook her head as well and he swore. "What are we going to do? While you were asleep I went around the whole island and there's nobody here. It's just us."

"Have you ever been muggle camping?" Hermione asked him to which he shook his head again. "I've read some books but I've never been camping either with my parents. I know a lot of what we have to do but I don't know how to do it. You might, though. We have to work together."

"I will not work with you!" George said firmly and at that took a stick and drew a line down the beach. "Until someone comes and get this you will not step foot on my side of the island!" Hermione didn't feel like arguing him so she walked further into the island and picked some large leaves so she could build some sort of a shelter. She shuddered as she realized that there was no set time they would be leaving. The pessimistic part of her pointed out that they might never be rescued and she quickly pushed it away. There was no way in hell she was going to be stuck on this island the rest of her life, she wouldn't allow it. Harry and Ron were sure to find her.

When she came back with her armload of thick and heavy leaves she saw that George had spread himself over a section of his 'half' of the island. He had taken off his shirt so he could enjoy the sun. Hermione quickly glanced at his body. His years playing on the Gryffindor Quidditch team had done him well. She knew for a fact that even after he left the school that he continued playing pick up games with his brothers. Guilty thoughts of Fred made her finally look away and she sat back in her half of the sand to start weaving her leaves together.

There was sa large rock on her side of the beach that had a crevice so it kind of resembles a small cave. She could fit comfortably in the crevice and it would protect her from any potential storms. All that she really needed was a door/cover to make sure she'd be totally protected. It didn't take that long to make because she had been a skilled weaver when she was younger and before she found out that she was a witch. When Hermione was done, she noticed that George had gotten up and had made himself a hammock. Or, at least, he had tried to. When he tried to climb into the hammock it broke and he fell back into the sand.

"Hmph." He grunted as he fell. Hermione tried to suppress a giggle as she ran over to his side.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he stood up to brush himself off.

"I'm fine." He muttered, the tips of his ears turning a pink color, the Weasley tell tale sign of embarrassment or anger. Hermione glanced over him and saw that his elbow had a nasty looking gash on it. Without a word she tore off part of her bath robe and wrapped it on the cut. George gave her a surprised look while he gently pulled his arm away. "Why're you being so nice to me?" He asked quizzically.

"You've never given me a reason not to." Hermione replied with a small smile.

They both got quiet and Hermione decided to go back to her side before it got more awkward. As much as she wanted to reach out to George, she knew it would be best if he began to reach out to her first. She crawled into her mini cave and curled up on the mattress she had made out of moss and closed her eyes. The loud crash of thunder woke her up as some point during the night. Hermione crawled to where the cover was and lifted it gently. Rain was crashing on the island and she saw that George was soaked and trying to take cover under a large leaf. It clearly wasn't working, his hair was so wet it looked like it was plastered to his head. Hermione got out of the crevice and sprinted over to George.

"Come with me!" She said loudly so he could hear her over the storm.

He nodded gratefully and followed her back to the mini cave. If Hermione had to estimate she would have guessed the mossy mattress she made was about the size of a king sized bed plus a little bit more. She laid down on one side while George laid down the other said and she was asleep within minutes. The next morning she woke up to George's arm around her tummy and his head on her shoulder. Before she had had the chance to really wake up she enjoyed having Fred snuggling up with her in bed. It had been a long time since they were able to, but then her nostrils opened. Fred had his own distinct smell that was hard to describe and this smell, although similar, was different. Hermione's eyes snapped open and saw that it was George. Why would George, the man who absolutely hated her guts and believed that she was responsible for the death of his twin brother, put himself in this position?


End file.
